


Daddy's Little Girl

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Top Harry, Underage Sex, half non con half not non con, it ends in cuddling tho, louis is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: this took me all day to write y'all better enjoy this shit and its also on wattpad under the name Truedotdaaamn





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took me all day to write y'all better enjoy this shit and its also on wattpad under the name Truedotdaaamn

"Okay babygirl I'll be picking you up later!" Harry said as Louis left his car.

"Okay daddy!" She said running into school, he looked at her adorable ass jiggling as she ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry went back into his car and noticed that Louis left her phone he was going to give it back when it started ringing. He picked it up.

"Louis! Meet in our usual place? Can't wait to fuck you." His voice laced with lust, that infuriated Harry. He hung the phone up quickly and drove off to his house.

~~~~~~~~

"Daddy! I'm back!" She said as she walked in the door, and into the kitchen. Harry walked up behind her and grabbed her.

"Babygirl." He growled in her ear, biting it lightly.

"Y-yes daddy?"

"Who is the boy who called you earlier? "our usual place" What does that mean love?" Harry knew what that meant he just wanted Louis to say it.

"I-I uh, it means nothing daddy!" She said quickly.

"Even the part when he said he couldn't wait to fuck you?" Louis shivered in Harry's arms.

"I-" She got cut off by Harry.

"So you're letting little boys fuck you? Bet they can't even do it right, can't treat you right."

"Daddy-" She was cut off again.

"You've been very naughty, letting horny little boys get into your sweet little pussy."

"daddy, I can do what I want with my body, I'm a big girl." She said slightly annoyed.

"Oh if you're such a big girl, I'll treat you like one." He slipped his hand into her panties.

"No! Daddy, stop!" She squirmed in his hold.

"Aw, babygirl you don't really want me to stop. You're so wet, fuck." He said as he teased her hole.

"Daddy, please." She whimpered, he slipped his fingers in her feeling her wetness. He lifted her up and placed her on the island in ther middle of the room. He started taking her shorts off and saw her lace panties.

"Daddyyy." She whined.

"Hop down and turn around." She did as asked and leaned on the island, Harry lifted his hand up and brought it down hard.

"Ow!" Louis yelped.

"You've been a very bad girl, haven't you Louis?"

"No, daddy." Harry spanked her again.

"Wrong." He hit her harder than he did before, she cried out.

"Daddy! Stop please!" Harry touched her pussy, feeling how wet she was getting. She was almost dripping. Harry continued spanking her just enough to where her ass cheeks her rosey.

"It doesn't seem like you want me to stop, you're so wet." He turned her around.and grabbed her hand.

"Babygirl feel how hard you're making daddy." He put her hand on his raging boner.

"Come one baby, I know you know what to do." She palmed him a bit and turned her head away and blushed.

"Daddy, I don't wanna."

"You know you want a real man to fuck you, please you, treat you well." He pulled her up onto the island again and started rubbing her clit, she grabbed his hand and whimpered.

"Daddy, don't." She moaned, he rubbed faster.

"Fuck! Daddy, s-stop." He lifted her up and quickly went up to his room and threw her on his bed he pulled off both of their shirts, he went between her legs.

"Daddyyy." She wriggled under him.

"Baby shh." He grabbed both of her dainty wrists in one hand and held them above her head and swiftly tied them to the headboard.

"Daddy untie me!" Louis said tugging on the pink rope.

"Louis love, you've been a very bad girl. Letting little boys fuck you for how long?"

"Two months." She whispered.

"For two months, and I bet that barely any of those fucking sessions satisfied you. Am I right baby?" Louis blushed.

"Yes."

"Let me show you how a man properly fucks his girl." Harry grabbed a viberator and turned it on the highest setting and put it on her clit. Louis yelped and bucked her hips up.

"Daddy! Oh God!" She moaned out grinding back on the viberator trying to get more friction, when Harry suddenly took it away.

"Daddy, no! I was gonna cum." She pouted.

"No pouting babygirl." He put the viberator back on her and smirked as she moaned loudly.

"Doesn't seem you're so opposed now does it?" He noticed she was literally dripping the bed was soaked.

"Such a fucking slut letting your father get you off, you're my slut aren't you."

"Yes! Daddy I'm your slut!" Louis moaned loudly pulling of the rope and squirming around.

"Good girl." Harry started taking off his pants and boxers and started stroking his dick.

"See how hard daddy is for you kitten?" He quickly thrusted into her, Louis gasped and arched her back lifting her perfect small tits. Harry grabbed one and started pinching and twisting her nipple until it was hard and perky. He did the same to the other, he leaned down still fucking her roughly and licked the hard bud, flicking it with his tongue.

"F-fuck daddy." Louis moaned grinding down on Harry's cock.

"Such a slut, even for your dad's cock."

"Mhm" She bit her lip looking down at her father's cock pounding in and out of her, her vision started going blurry as she left she was going to cum.

"I'm gonna cum daddy." Louis moaned tugging hard to the rope.

"Did I fucking say you could cum whore." He started fucking her harder, knocking the headboard on the wall so hard it'll probably leave a dent.

"Please, daddy." Louis whimpered.

"Only becuase you've been good letting me fuck you, you can cum kitten."

"F-fuck, daddy, t-thank you." She let out a very loud moan-the neighbors probaly heard it- and came all over Harry's dick, Harry needed to cum too. He fucked her for a bit more then felt that knot in his stomach getting tighter until it busted, Harry filled Louis to the brim but was still cumming so he pulled out and came on her tummy some of it pooling in her bellybutton. Harry lied next to Louis and kissed her neck.

"Have fun?" Harry chucked and untied Louis' hands.

"Mhm." She said cuddling up to Harry's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm oddly proud of this???? Hope you amazing motherfuckers enjoyed this 
> 
> xx T
> 
> (ps its literally 3am so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes)


End file.
